


One look

by Iily7



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No idea where the name calling and spanking came from..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, clearly this ship is making me into a bit of a deviant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: 'It was just one look that set it off. One look from the woman that he'd wanted more than oxygen for so many years and something in him had snapped. He'd pushed her into the empty office and kissed her frantically.'





	1. Chapter one

It was just one look that set it off. One look from the woman that he'd wanted more than oxygen for so many years and something in him had snapped. He'd pushed her into the empty office and kissed her frantically. The passion and lust had finally overflowed and neither of them could stop what they were doing. He squeezed that glorious arse almost painfully hard so overwhelmed was he that he was finally getting to touch her and she loved it, her nails were scraping his scalp, their mouths were hot and probing and open, all they could hear was their gasped breaths and whimpers of pleasure; they were so wrapped up in each other. He turned her round suddenly and pressed searing open mouthed kisses to her neck, god it made her moan, she'd always wanted to feel him just there. His hands cupped and kneaded her breasts, he felt so good she fought to pull her dress down, it slid all they way to the floor, so she could feel his hands on her bare skin, and oh god when she finally did. It made her tremble and whimper and gush with desperate arousal. She could feel his cock ragingly hard against her, he groaned helplessly as he rolled her delicious nipples through his fingers and bit down on her neck hard enough to hurt in his passion. She didn't usually like it too rough but with him, she wanted more and more and more she wanted to be pushed to her absolute limit, wanted to feel just how desperate he was for her. He sucked and laved at her aching flesh being driven mad by her writhing against his cock he savagely pinched a nipple, harder than he'd meant to. But it made Nicola cry out 'OH! Malcolm'.  
So he growled 'you like it?' Gratified by how desperate she seemed for him, it almost matched what he felt for her.  
'You want me to fuck you hard Nicola?' He asked to turn her on even more, his voice like gravel.  
'Oh yes' she begged rather gratifyingly then admitted 'fuck Malcolm I want you to be as rough as you can with me, want to feel how much you want me' she whimpered.  
Oh god yes he could gladly comply, gladly show her just how desperately he wanted her. So as soon as she'd said it he pushed her down over the desk and spanked her hard enough to hurt  
'Oooooh' she groaned wantonly 'YES Malcolm.'  
'You Fucking filthy minx' he growled in awe. 'Spread your legs for me, now!' He demanded desperate to see her but equally desperate to please her, he couldn't let this be the last taste he got of her, he'd surely die, so he had to make sure she loved everything he did to her.  
'Fuck look how fuckin wet you are' he whispered adoringly as he drew her knickers down her legs leaving her totally naked and exposed to him.  
'Malcolm' she begged  
'God you're such a fuckin needy, desperate lass aren't ye?'  
'AH!' she cried out as he spanked her again.  
'You just want my cock inside ye don't you nicola?' He demanded.  
'Yes, oh god yes' she groaned.  
'Well TOUGH' he said punctuated by another firm slap to her arse, already deciding that he was going to tease her, push her to her limit to ensure her climax had her seeing fuckin stars.  
'I'm gonna make ye wait' he growled close to her ear as she sobbed in disappointment. 'On the desk and spread your legs for me' he demanded. She quickly complied, totally exposed to him and more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. His eyes roamed her slowly, thoroughly, watching her pant. Jesus fuck what had he ever done to get so lucky?! Her lips were plumped from their frantic kisses, her skin flushed, her eyes were dark with arousal, her neck already bore his marks and it made him ridiculously proud that she'd let him mark her for the fuckin world, including her husband to see that she was his. Her breasts were so full and heavy and beautiful, her waist nipped in, her hips flared her sweet cunt was so wet with arousal some of it had dripped down her thighs. HE had done that to her. And what sexy fuckin thighs they were, he couldn't wait to have them trembling around him, his head buried between them. But not quite yet. He stepped towards her being careful not to touch her, watching how her breath caught in her throat at his proximity. He reached out and cupped her breast softly making her sigh. He ran his thumb over her nipple, watched her eyes close and decided to up the ante, see how rough she wanted it. He'd do anything for her pleasure. Anything for her. So, suddenly he pinched as hard as he could and she cried out, her legs fell explicitly open, her hips bucked violently.  
'Fuck' he whispered, his cock spasming at her reaction. He couldn't help it, he took the injured nipple into his mouth sucked hard, god he'd wanted to taste her, it made her pant and whimper, so he started to nibble, softly at first then firmer seeing how far he could push her.  
'Oh fuck Malcolm!' she sobbed. 'You feel so fucking good' she panted breathlessly, every word going straight to his aching cock.  
'Fuckin Jesus nicola!' He moved abruptly to press his hot, wet mouth to her thighs, he was getting far too turned on sucking at her breasts.  
'Ooooh please Malcolm' she begged desperately, god he liked that, couldn't help but talk back; 'oh ye you want it don't ye nicola?' he fuckin growled, needing to hear just how bad she wanted him.  
'Yes, yes please' she begged.  
'Mmmmmm' he looked up into her eyes, knelt down and made himself slow the pace to tease, 'I could just dip my tongue into ye right now, suck that throbbing bundle of nerves into my mouth' he purred wishing he could, but gratified at her tipping her head back and moaning loudly at the thought, 'or fuck you with my fingers, my thumb incessant on yer clit' he continued to tease. He kissed her thighs, slowly parted her legs so she was totally exposed for him, and licked up allllllll the arousal that had dripped down and coated them  
'God you taste good' he gasped in a strangled voice pulling back, breaking all contact suddenly, as much to tease her as to calm himself, saying 'but I don't think that's what ye want is it pet?' She almost sobbed at the loss of contact and begged him  
'Oh god I just want you to fuck me malcolm please. Don't tease me!' She was writhing under him, desperate for his touch right fucking there.  
'Mmm ye want me to bend ye over this desk and fuck ye as hard as I can don't ye nicola?' he purred in her ear, nipping it sharply, 'ye want my cock so badly don't ye pet?'  
'Yes please Malcolm, haven't I begged enough?!' She asked desperately.  
'Oh but I fuckin love ye like this' he smiled predatorily. And god did he, he'd always known he'd wanted her, since the day they met, how could he not she was beautiful and sexy, all curves to squeeze and mouth to plunder, but then they'd got to know each other better and better and better and the sparks that flew between them could set the whole of Westminster ablaze, fuck, it often felt like the great fire of fuckin London was raging in his loins after one of their encounters. No one can tease like the two of us together he thought, no one is this right for each other.  
'Mmm yes' he continued 'all exposed for me, legs spread, so wanton, soaking wet and panting, begging for me... Jesus fuck nicola!' He cried as she cupped him through his trousers, then looked up at him cheekily, oh well the minx thought she'd seized back some control did she? This was what they did, it was a power play, a game in every conversation, and it made for fucking explosive sex. No she wanted to feel how he burned for her, she could fucking wait, have just a taste of how desperate he was for her, he smirked internally at the thought.  
'Right just fer that' he said aloud turning her round and pushing her down roughly 'I am gonna spank you until you can't fuckin take it anymore' he growled in her ear 'and then and only then will I give you what you want.' She whimpered as his fingers softly stroked up her thighs then suddenly he hit her, nearly came in his trousers the way her glorious arse bounced and she cried out 'AH!' He gave her no time to draw breath to cry out again, he was already on her, spanking her so hard she had to grip the edge of the desk to stop her body crashing into it. He continued relentless, losing control of what was coming out of his mouth, his ragged voice told her she was his dirty filthy slut, ALL his.  
'Please Malcolm' she eventually sobbed 'please I can't take it anymore' he gave her one last spank and then finally, FINALLY he slid inside her. She almost screamed with relief, her muscles contracting around him, milking his cock made him lose control and cry out 'FUCK nicola, so fuckin good, god so wet and tight for me!' He gripped her hips and slammed into her as hard as he could, desperate to please her.  
'Ye gonna come for me baby?' He asked her, his only desire in the world now was to see, hear and feel her fall apart and know her body felt that good, was singing from her pussy to her tits to her stinging arse to her bitten neck all because of him.  
'I know ye're so close to falling apart fer me, can fuckin feel yer tight little pussy milking my cock' he panted out. She just moaned, overwhelmed, so he pulled her hair roughly and growled 'answer me!' He wanted to hear her talking, god he wanted her to say he was the best she'd ever had.  
'Oh yes, yes Malcolm I'm gonna come for you, ooooh I'm gonna come all over your big, hard cock' she moaned.  
'Ooooooh yes that's it, that's my girl, you are mine do you hear me?!' He demanded totally unable to stop himself.  
'Yes, oh yes Malcolm, I'm all yours, god no one has EVER fucked me like this before' she gasped as he fingered her clit needing to get her there NOW. Fuck that was it, that was what he wanted to hear more than anything. He was losing control.  
'Oh yes, no one else can give it to you like this darlin,' he panted, 'because I know you, I know what you want' he asserted 'and you are MY dirty, needy little slut who wants to be fucked hard and fast and filthy' god he couldnt control his mouth.  
'Ooooh yes Malcolm, oh god I'm gonna come!' She moaned high and desperate, 'fuck, fuck you're so good' she said.  
'Yes come on nicola, come for me' he all but begged, moving to pinch a nipple savagely at the same time as he pinched her clit, god that sent her over the edge, she cried out for him saying his name over and over as her body shuddered violently, he surrendered to his own climax coming harder than he could ever remember, spasms racked him again and again and again until he all but collapsed onto her as they panted and came down. God that was the best he'd ever had. He should have known. He was well and truly fucked now, in more ways than one, how could he possibly let her go after this? He stood again when he had control of his limbs and kissed her neck softly wanting to prolong this moment, before turning her so he could kiss her mouth. It was slower, lingering, sexy. When they finally broke off he leant his forehead against hers, for once totally lost for what to say. He couldn't just wade in with everything he was feeling while he had absolutely no idea if she felt the same. He settled on a simple truth and said 'I've wanted that for so long.'  
'God so have I' she said pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes. Oh he was so done for, he'd spoken before his brain had a chance to get involved 'Come home with me' he whispered into her neck as he buried his face there, nuzzling her soft skin. To his delight he felt her nod. They put themselves back together, avoiding eye contact until they were decent again, then he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lingeringly looking into her eyes.  
'I'll get the car' he said softly, leading her to the door. He paused before opening it to stroke her cheek and kiss her lips so softly, just once, not able to tear himself away just yet. She sighed as they broke off and said 'I'll see you in a minute,' leaving him in the room. She was looking far, far more together than he felt. He had no idea what she was thinking but for his part all he could think was, 'I'm so fucked. I fuckin adore her.'


	2. Come home with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff, please don't judge me too harshly, I'm a sucker for a bit of romance :-0 anyway, I hope you enjoy it, however unlikely it is xxxx

"Come on darlin,' he whispered softly in her ear, his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the party ten minutes later. He was vaguely aware in those minutes without her that this was a terrible idea politically. If anyone else did this, my god he'd bollock them til he burst a blood vessel. A minister and him in a sex scandal. But there was also no way he was turning back. He only had to take one look at her to know he was going to do this and hang the consequences. 

They didn't speak as they walked out and got in the car, Nicola looked totally serene, as if they hadn't just had rough frantic sex. He on the other hand was utterly churned up inside. Fuck's sake it should be her panicking! She must have sensed it, or at least wondered why Malcolm Fucking Tucker, who always had something to say was so quiet because once they were safely ensconced in the car she took control, pulling his head down so they could kiss once more. All the way there they plundered each other's mouths, deep, unhurried and soft kissing that nonetheless had them pressing desperately up against each other and fighting for breath. 

God he could stay here forever exploring the depths of her perfect mouth. Nicola's thigh was holding him close to her body, her dress falling open allowing him to softly stroke the gorgeous expanse of thigh.   
'God I want ye,' he breathed, kissing down her lovely neck, making her moan softly, the sound taking him straight back to the pleasure he'd felt because of this woman, so intense it bordered on pain. 

'We're here Mr Tucker.' came the cheerful voice from the front of the car. Christ he'd been so wrapped up in her he hadn't even noticed the car had stopped.   
'Uh thank you, thank you Elvis,' he stuttered, once again amazed at how composed Nicola was. He tipped him then placed his hand gently back on her waist to lead her to his flat. 

 

 

'D'ye want a drink darlin?' he asked her softly when they were in. She nodded, smiling gently at him, taking pity on him, he seemed so nervous. How unlike him at the best of times, but especially after that encounter, he'd been a one man hurricane, a furnace, dominating her, driving her to distraction. And god he was about to do it again she thought, her stomach turning to butterflies.

Why the fuck was he so fuckin nervous?! He knew of course he just didn't want to admit it. This was his flat, his home, his bed. They were out of the office, with the power games and chemistry, they were going to make love. And he might say something that would drive her away forever. His reverie was broken by her. She took his hand and said softly, 'take me to bed Malcolm.' He exhaled raggedly fighting the urge to carry her to his bed and instead kissed her firm and deep, his hand leaving hers to tangle in her hair. She opened her mouth to him moaning as his tongue plundered her mouth hungrily. 

Somehow they made it to the bedroom, put their wine down so he could hold her in his arms, grip her so tight around her waist hold her so, so close. This time, as he predicted, was different. It was slow and exploratory, the explosion of lust giving way to sensuality. He laid her gently on the bed when he'd stripped her naked, savouring every new expanse of skin he'd uncovered. He'd run his fingertips oh so slowly over every part of her perfect body. Now he followed with his mouth and kissed slow and soft and open mouthed over every single inch of her skin. 

Her neck was his secret favourite. It made her whimper gloriously or cry out sharply depending on what he did to it. He found her stomach was sensitive too and that if he nibbled at her sharp hip bone she'd buck up for him. It was driving him crazy. It was driving her crazy. Finally he arrived at the juncture of her thighs, god he could smell her arousal, feel her trembling in anticipation, fuck he'd wanted to taste her forever. He stroked and kissed up her thighs, teasingly slowly before spreading her open for him. 

'Can I?' He asked quietly, his mouth hovering over her glistening sex.   
'Yes,' she sighed 'oh god yes,' then moaned sharply and arched up into him when his mouth descended on her. Oh she tasted even better than he'd imagined, he built her up so slowly there was no way he was rushing this. He lost track of time had no idea how long he indulged himself, listening to her sighs and soft moans, feeling the rolling of her hips in time with the slow sensual strokes of his tongue.  
'Oh Malcolm,' she whispered 'don't stop.'  
'No chance darlin,' he promised quietly 'I could stay down here forever, listening to you, tasting you.' He was savouring every sound she made, learning what she liked, alternating licking tight, firm circles over her clit with lapping at her nice and fast until she was whimpering for him, begging him for more. He keenly obliged sucking her clit into his mouth, hard, which made her moan louder, longer and fist her hands in the bed clothes until she was saying 'yes! Oh YES Malcolm, that feels so fucking good.' Gripping his hair so tightly it hurt, thighs trembling with her impending orgasm just as he'd fantasised.   
'Oooooh,' she groaned 'yes, yes Malcolm, fuck just like that! God I'm gonna come! Oh yes, oh yes oh!' Her body trembled, arching off the bed as she cried out in total abandon and came on his mouth, as he lapped her all up. He continued to lick at those beautiful soft folds as she came down, gently so as not to over stimulate the flesh to the point that it was uncomfortable for her. God he loved her. 

Eventually he tore himself away and kissed his way back up her body hearing her say 'Oh, oooh Malcolm, that was, oh.' She was flushed and speechless and frankly so was he.   
'Ye're so FUCKING beautiful,' he said as he kissed her hard, she flipped them straddling his lap breaking off from his lips to breathe 'your turn,' seductively against his mouth.  
'No, no later darlin, need to be inside ye Nicola.' He all but begged. Of course he couldn't wait to feel her hot mouth sucking at him, her tongue swirling around his aching, seeping head but right now he wanted to be connected to her again. 

She smiled softly at him then sunk down oh so slowly onto him. They both cried out at the feeling, god he filled her completely, stretched her so she was just on the delicious edge of pain. She started to ride him agonisingly slowly as they kissed, tongues dancing, his hands restless and all over her, stroking her beautiful soft body.   
'Fuck,' she whispered as she started to ride him harder. He gripped her face so he could look into her eyes, fuck that felt sensual. It felt like love, which was what it was for him of course. 

She kissed him hungrily, plundering his mouth seemingly desperate for him, moaning with each stroke, his fingers moved on her clit and she tipped her head back and gasped which allowed him to kiss her neck as she moved faster and faster. She moved her hands to grip the head board behind him, her eyes closed lost in her own pleasure he was able to look at her face unimpeded. She was so beautiful. He could feel her muscles clenching again, knew she was close, loved that he could already recognise the signs that her body gave in response to him. He was utterly lost in her, in her scent, in the sound of her breaths, in her soft skin, god in the unimaginable pleasure of having her surrounding him, 'fuck Nicola, I love ye,' he breathed into her neck before he'd even thought about what he'd said. 

'OH oh Malcolm,' she moaned, trembling, 'I'm so close.' He kissed and bit her neck trying to ignore the fact that he'd just let out his deepest desire and she hadn't said it back, hadn't reacted at all in fact. His body was still hair trigger sensitive but his mind was in turmoil. He moved his fingers more roughly on her clit knowing how it had turned her on before as she fucked herself even harder on him.

'Fuck Nicola,' he groaned 'oh god darlin I can't, I'm no' gonna last,' he moaned desperately, burying his head in the sand, she was here right now, warm and real and glorious, he couldn't let himself take a second of it for granted. Of course she wouldn't love him, but she was making love to him, he had to be grateful for that.   
'Oh Malcolm! Fuck Malcolm OH.' she cried her head tipping back as she came hard around him making him lose control. 

She collapsed into his arms panting, skin sticky with their sweat. He held her so tightly, kissed her hair as she stroked lazily up and down his wiry, surprisingly strong arm. They lay there in silence, lost in their own thoughts for some time until he noticed the goosebumps on her skin.  
'Come here,' he said half expecting her to say she needed to leave, 'ye're cold.' But no, they shifted under the covers, and she let him take her in his arms once again.   
More silence. What was she thinking? He wasn't sure if he'd want to know. What if she -   
'Did you mean it?' she asked quietly, interrupting his spiralling thoughts. Shit. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Of course he did. He couldn't lie to her, tell her he got carried away in the moment, or how would she ever be able to trust what he said? He sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and prepared himself for her gentle rejection.   
'Yes darlin, I did. I'm sorry i didn't mean to fuckin blurt it out, don't worry i don't expect you to say it back,' he said quietly his fingers stroking so softly up and down her back. 

She shifted to look at him, skeptical.   
'I never thought you would feel anything for me,' she said shaking her head in amazement, 'let alone love me.'   
'How could I fuckin not?!' He demanded incredulously, cursing that cunt of a husband for having her self esteem in her boots. Realising with a jolt that his jibes, to over compensate, make sure no one guessed his secret, probably hadn't helped the matter.   
She looked at him for a long time, like she didn't believe him fully, then leaned in slowly and kissed his temple, his hairline, his cheek everywhere she could reach, breathing 'I love you,' so quietly he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't imagined it.

He made her look at him, cradling her face in his hands, 'do you mean that pet? Please don't say it if ye don't because i - '   
'But I do,' interrupted him shyly. 'I do.'   
'Fuckin hell.' He breathed, absolutely bowled over that this was happening, making her giggle prettily. He smiled at her, the most genuine, happiest smile she'd ever seen from him and frankly it did something she'd never experienced to her heart to know that she was the reason this fearsome man was smiling like that. 

They lay for a while, just taking their admissions, and each other, in. But then his fucking phone rang. He sighed deeply, the lines, the stress back on his face. He sat up fucking annoyed that this moment, possibly the most important of his life had been invaded. He looked back at her, her soft expression and made a decision. Fuck the phone. He lay back down and buried his face into Nicola's gorgeous neck, nuzzling her there.   
'Couldn't you just stay here forever pet?' he asked, any pretence of playing it cool had gone out of the window the moment she said she loved him and he could see she meant it.   
'Just the two of us,' he smiled, taking her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.   
She chuckled softly but said 'That sounds pretty perfect,' and held him tighter. She'd never felt anything like this, like she was exactly where she was meant to be. In his arms.   
'I love you,' she murmured, wondering if she'd ever get used to being allowed to say it.  
'God, never believed I'd hear you say that.' He smiled, stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent.

He settled back so he could look at her properly then asked 'ye know when I knew? That I loved ye?' She smiled delightedly and his heart leapt at the sight.   
'When?' She asked stroking his cheek.   
'When shitehead revisited told me you were thinkin of movin to America. I knew in that moment I couldn't fuckin bear to be without ye. I'd fuckin fallen for ye the moment I met ye, god you were just, so fuckin beautiful,' he said shaking his head in awe. 'And it just got worse and worse, all I could think about was you,' he admitted toying with strands of her hair. 'But, no that moment, that's when I had to admit it to maself. It was fuckin awful.' He finished quietly.  
'Oh Malcolm,' she whispered, over come. He kissed her firmly, couldn't keep away from her lips.   
'Tell me ye're mine darlin,' he begged burying his face in her neck. She shuddered at the sensations he was creating, 'I'm yours darling, I'm so wholly yours,' she whimpered. 

At this he rolled her suddenly onto her back, swallowing her yelp of surprise in his heated, demanding kiss, covering her gorgeous body with his own.   
'I love ye, I love ye so much darlin,' he whispered between fevered kisses to her neck, her face, her beautiful sensitive breasts, licking and sucking her nipples, tongue swirling around them, teeth clipping them.   
'Ooooh,' she sighed in pleasure, warmth already flooding between her thighs again, 'Malcolm,' she moaned 'touch me please.'   
'Oh yes love, you need me again, already?' He asked rather proudly.  
'Mmm yes, please Malcolm, god my clit is fucking throbbing for you,' she shivered, writhing beneath him.   
'Oh fuck,' he whispered, 'so fuckin sexy,'

'AH,' she cried out eyes closed, back arching as his thumb moved on her clit.   
'Show me love,' he demanded softly, 'show me just how ye like it, want ye to come apart in ma hands.'   
She reached down and covered his hand with her own, making him move harder and much faster on that sensitive little nub, oh the way he did it made her lose her breath. 'Fuck Malcolm yes, just like that!'  
'Is this how you do it darlin? When you touch yourself?' he asked.   
'Oooooooh yes,' she panted.  
'What do ye fantasise about love?' He whispered.   
'You, oh it's always you.' She admitted, unable to do anything else, when this felt so intimate, surely they were the only people in the world.

His eyes were focused solely on her face, her pleasure, his thumb working her just like she liked it, his entire mission in life had narrowed down to the love of his life lying underneath him, warmed, safe, protected from the outside world by his body on hers. 

'I'd think about, fuck the way your cock would fill me, stretch me,' she gasped moving her hips in time with his hand, 'oooh fuck and how you'd pound into me, how you'd need me so much you'd just wrench my skirt up, pull my knickers to the side and fuck me over your desk.' She gasped moving a hand to her breast to squeeze and pinch the nipple.   
'Fuck Nicola I've lost count of the number of times I've had that fantasy,' he growled biting down hard on her other breast making her cry out.   
'Really?' She asked. 'God there's just something about you, I've never felt anything remotely like this with anyone else, but god the way we are together, you just make me want it so rough,' she panted, 'I want to feel how much you want me,' she groaned 'god I just want you to bite me and spank me and take me however you want me,' she moaned panting and writhing and desperate. 'Fuck I'd do anything you asked.' she admitted breathlessly. 'You make me more wanton than I knew I could be,' she moaned. 

'That is because we are fucking made for each other Nicola,' he growled, biting her ear lobe, voice roughened with emotion. 'We are meant to be together you hear me??' He demanded, moving harder on her clit, panting with arousal himself now.   
'Yes, oh yes Malcolm, you're mine' she said possessively, running her nails through his hair.  
'Oh god darlin, I am all yours and you,' he said, suddenly flipping her so she was on her front, legs spread wide, 'if you want to be filled by me, fucked as hard as I can, you tell me that you are mine.' He demanded harshly, kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples enough to hurt only partially saying it to turn her on, mostly needing to hear it for his own pleasure. 'You tell me that no one, no one can fill you, pleasure you like I can and then,' he spanked her hard making her yelp with sheer arousal 'and only then will I give you what you need.' 

She was panting, writhing, soaked, keyed up, he yanked her onto all fours, fuck he couldn't RESIST spreading her to kiss her soaking wet pussy from behind, pushing his tongue into her while still pinching a nipple to give her the pain she wanted to go along with the pleasure.   
'Tell me what I want to hear Nicola, now.' he demanded running his hands softly over her breasts, her belly, up and down the insides of her thighs, over her pert little arse and back again as she fought for breath and managed to sob out 'Malcolm, FUCK, I need you!'  
'Fuck yes,' he breathed, 'that's it, that's what I need to hear darlin,' he panted, kneading her breasts harder as a reward, making her moan guttural and low, pushing her aching sex closer to him.   
'I NEED your cock inside me,' she mewled 'no one else can make me feel like this,' she panted on the edge of desperation, actually wondering if he could make her come with just his words.  
'God no one's ever made me say things like this,' she groaned 'no one's ever made me this desperate, I'll do anything you say just please, please fuck me Malcolm!' She begged.  
'Mm not bad, my dirty lil lass, BUT,' he said taking his hands off her all together to her utter dismay. 'The one thing you missed out,' he whispered right into the shell of her ear 'was the most important. I want to hear those three little words Nicola,' he teased, running a hand down her back. Each word was punctuated with a firm slap to her arse:  
'YOU' spank   
'ARE' spank   
'MINE!' spank  
'Oh Malcolm!' She keened 'yes I'm yours, I am yours Malcolm, I'm yours - oooooooooooh yeeeeees!' she shuddered as he entered her wet heat in one long smooth thrust.   
'Oh that's it Nicola' he panted desperately, fucking her as hard as he could 'that's what I need to hear love.'  
'Oh, oh it's true Malcolm.' She gasped.  
'Oh god Nicola, I fuckin love ye so much,' he rasped as he pounded into her, reaching to draw those hard, tight little circles on her clit just like she liked.   
'Oh yes, yes Malcolm!' She sobbed, god she was gripping the bed clothes, arching her back, her voice was higher than it had ever been before reflecting her pleasure, 'Malcolm, don't stop, I'm so close,' she cried.  
'Nicola, oh Nicola,' he couldn't stop saying her fucking name, was hardly aware of what he was saying anyway. 'Yes darlin, fuckin take it, god I love the way you take it,' he huffed breathless and overwhelmed 'god that tight little cunt.' he gasped so close to coming; her wet heat, her screams of pleasure and their professions of love were just too much, sex had never been anywhere NEAR this. This intimate, this exhilarating, this exciting.   
He felt her thighs trembling, muscles contracting around his cock, and in a voice that brooked no argument commanded 'come for me.' And god she screamed his name into the bed clothes as she shattered around him, taking him with her, his head snapping back, his whole body contracting and shaking almost painfully with the force of his orgasm. 

They collapsed, her back to his chest, both utterly unable to do anything but pant and ride through the trembling after shocks.   
'That,' he panted eventually, trying to find the words, 'I've NEVER come as hard as that,' he said in awe, pulling her to him even tighter.  
'Neither have I,' she said quietly, stroking his hand. 'I've, I've never felt anything like this,' she admitted shyly, turning to look up at him.   
'And that, is because we are made for each other.' he said seriously, stroking a thumb across her soft mouth.   
'Yes.' she breathed and leaned in to kiss him gently.   
'My beautiful lass.' He breathed against her lips, their foreheads pressed together.


End file.
